Command Deck
|caption = Sora's down special move. |universe = |user = |effect = }} Command Deck is 's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Sora can perform one of three different spells: , Blizzard, and . Each time the move is used, Sora will cycle through the spells and will use the next in the cycle the next time he uses the move. He starts with Fire by default, then switches to Blizzard, then Thunder, and then back to Fire again. Spells Fire .]] Sora holds the Kingdom Key up and shouts "Fire!" as he summons medium-sized fireballs which revolve around him. If used in midair, Sora can move slightly to either side, which aids his horizontal recovery. Blizzard .]] Sora swings the Kingdom Key forward and shouts "Freeze!", unleashing various small, short-ranged ice crystals. This attack freezes opponents hit. Thunder .]] Sora points the Kingdom Key diagonally upwards and shouts "Thunder!", firing a lightning bolt from it. Origin Commands are a recurring element throughout the ''KINGDOM HEARTS'' series that consist of the primary mechanics characters can use in battle, such as attacking, using magic and using items. In KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep, these commands could be equipped in the form of Deck Commands, which could then be assigned to a menu called the Command Deck. On the menu, these commands would be mapped to a single button and the player must cycle between them to select which one is active. Unlike in SSF2, this would happen manually, and after using a command, it goes through a cool-down period before it can be used again. The menu also contained a base command at the bottom, which is permanently assigned to a separate button and cannot be switched with other commands mid-game. Aesthetically, the Command Deck menu that appears in SSF2 is nearly identical to how it looks in KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep Final Mix, albeit without the base Attack command. Gallery Screenshots Firaga Command Deck.png|Fire being selected. Blizzard - Command Deck.png|Blizzard being selected. Thunder - Command Deck.png|Thunder being selected. Fire icon.png|The Fire icon. Blizzard icon.png|The Blizzard icon. Thunder icon.png|The Thunder icon. Trivia *Prior to Command Deck being included, the three spells were separated into Sora's moveset, with Fire used as Sora's standard special move, Blizzard his back throw, and Thunder his down special move. As Sora's moveset was almost completely reworked, Fire was scrapped in v0.9b, and Blizzard and Thunder were scrapped in Beta. *Even prior to that, the three spells were used as Sora's standard special move at the time, Magic Cast, where they would be cycled between using his down special move at the time, Magic Swap. As this setup was thought by the developers to be crammed and uninspired, it was removed in v0.8a. **Command Deck as a move is directly inspired by this setup, using the same spells and cycling them in the same order. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:KINGDOM HEARTS universe